The present invention refers to a vibrating device for vibrating liquid contained in vessels. By vibrating the vessels, for example, the liquid provided in the vessels is mixed or the surface of the liquids enlarged to improve the oxygen reception of the liquid.
Such vibrating devices comprise a vibrating table whereon the vessels can be secured. The vibrating table is mounted eccentrically on a flywheel, which is driven, for example, by means of a belt drive. Due to the eccentric circular movement of the vibrating table in combination with the vessels arranged thereon, centrifugal forces occur. The centrifugal forces occurring reduce the stability of the vibrating device.
It is possible to provide a counterbalance weight arranged eccentrically to the rotational axis of the flywheel to compensate for the centrifugal forces acting thereupon. As such a counterbalance weight causes an exactly determined centrifugal force, only a specific mass to be vibrated can be balanced by the counterbalance weight, which mass, together with the vibrating table, causes a centrifugal force having the same amount. Once the mass to be vibrated is increased or reduced, it causes a centrifugal force differing from the centrifugal force caused by the counterbalance weight so that vibrations are caused in the vibrating device, which reduce the stability of th e vibrating device. U.S. Pat. 5,558,437 describes a vibrating device having an eccentrically mounted vibrating table. Counterbalance weights are mounted on an arm connected with the rotating shaft of the vibrating table to balance the centrifugal forces occurring due to the mass to be vibrated. To balance different centrifugal forces, the counterbalance weights mounted on the arm can be exchanged against counterbalance weights of different sizes.